A New Japan
by StrictlySomething
Summary: In 2010 Britannia declared war on Japan and soon obliterated it's forces, renaming it Area 11. Lelouch vi Britannia is abandoned by the emperor. Ichigo Kurosaki barely survives the invasion. Both are thrown together and forced to survive in the new order.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm afraid. **

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Prologue: A New Japan**

_August 10, 2010 a.t.b._

_The Holy Britannian Empire had just declared war upon Japan. The far-east island nation had held fast to its neutrality and now Britannia looms as the world's only super power. Rights to Japan's underground resources became a hotly disputed issue, straining the already deep-rooted diplomatic tensions between the two sides. _

_In the deciding battle for the mainland, Britannian forces introduced into combat the Humanoid Autonomous Armored Knight known as the Knightmare Frame. The enemies forces were far great than anticipated and the knightmares obliterated the Japanese line of defense in the mainland with little effort._

_Japan became a dominion of the Empire, the country was stripped of its freedom, its rights, and its name. Area 11, the defeated and once proud nation of Japan was rechristened with a mere number. *_

* * *

_Karakura Town, Present Day Shizuoka Ghetto_

"Mom! Mom, where are you?" Ichigo cried, crawling over some of the rubble. They had been hiding in the house when a large force had hit them causing everything to tumble.

The dust and smoke was causing his eyes to water, "Mom!"

He could hear Karin and Yuzu crying and made his way over to the noise. Miraculously, their cradle was still standing, both of his sisters reaching out to him.

"Ichigo," called a weak voice, "Ichigo, I'm over here."

He stumbled over to the sound over her voice. She was covered partly by some of the house's foundation. Crying out, he began to claw at the large post that rested on top.

"Ichigo, dear, it's okay," he heard his mother whisper.

"No, Mom, I'll get this off of you, I promise!" He said urgently as he continued tugging at the post, "We can go find Dad and everything will be okay."

He pushed and pulled as tears began to pour down his face but the post wouldn't even budge.

Masaki Kurosaki coughed weakly, "It's alright, Ichigo, your father will come back soon and move that for us."

He stopped his efforts, sniffling quietly, "R-r-really?"

Masaki reached out to her son who grabbed her hand quickly, sitting down next to her head, "Of course, dear. And then he'll fix me all up and we can start cleaning up this mess."

Ichigo nodded quickly at her comforting words, wiping his face quickly with one dirty hand, "O-okay."

Masaki smiled gently, squeezing his hand, "That's my brave boy."

Ichigo saw her closing her eyes slowly and felt panic rise in his chest, "Mom?"

She opened her eyes sharply and blinked several times before smiling again, "I'm sorry, Ichigo. I'm just a little tired."

Yuzu began crying again behind them and Masaki looked towards the cradle, "Ichigo, dear, will you look after your sisters for me until your dad gets back? I'm just going to rest for a bit, okay."

He was beginning to cry again, "Do you want anything, Mom? I could find a pillow."

"No dear, I'm fine," Masaki said as she closed her eyes again, "I love you, Ichigo, my brave boy."

"Mom?"

Masaki didn't reply even when Ichigo shook her lightly.

His other little sister had begun crying as well and both of their cries filled his ears.

Sniffing he stood up trying to stop his own tears, "Don't worry, Mom. I'll—I'll take care of Karin and Yuzu until Dad gets back, I will! You just rest, Dad'll be here soon, you'll see. "

* * *

Isshin Kurosaki stood in the center of a small make-shift hospital center. The sounds of the battle outside were dying down and from the reports he had heard, Japan had lost. Britannia was taking care of any remaining rebellion.

The sounds of moaning surrounded him and he clenched his fists tighter and closed his eyes, they had run out of even morphine a short time ago, he couldn't help anybody with the pain and most of his aid had already fled.

The noise of gunfire nearby caused him to snap out of his reverie. He had heard reports that Britannia generals had ordered that all remaining Japanese military be destroyed. This happened to be one of the remaining military camps that he had volunteered in.

The tent flap opened quickly, a Japanese soldier running in, "Kurosaki, they're he—"

BANG!

The soldier's eyes widened even as the rest of his face flinched in pain and he collapsed to the ground.

Three of the enemy's forces walked in after him, one of them with his gun still drawn.

"Filthy trash," he exclaimed, looking down at the body in disgust. His comrades looked around the tent at all of the wounded men and then focused on him critically.

One of them stepped forward, pulling out his gun as well, "You there, you're not wearing a uniform."

Isshin's back straightened and he looked at the three of them coldly, "No, I'm a civilian doctor. I volunteered to help the wounded several weeks ago."

The Britannian who had shot the soldier sneered, "So you've been aiding this trash in rebellion against the Empire," and raised his own gun.

"As a doctor, it's my responsibility to aid the wounded, no matter who they are," Isshin replied.

"Some doctor, you are. They don't look so good," one said as he walked towards a row of beds.

The third soldier walked forward, grabbing Isshin's shoulder and forcing him to his knees, calling back, and "Kill them, Augustine. Wounded or not, cockroaches always find a way to survive."

He held back a flinch at the sound of gunfire. The moans of the wounded had turned into panicked cries, but even those were being silenced quickly.

It was funny. He had come to the human world in the hopes that he could avoid more bloodshed and look at him now. Some of the more coldhearted shinigami he knew would've laughed at the position he had placed himself in.

He spoke calmly, "Under the Hague Convention of 1899, prisoners of war are to be received under fair treatment and not to be purposefully injured or killed."

"Well, well, looks like we got ourselves a smart doctor here," said the Britannian in front of him, "But you see, these _men_ aren't prisoners of war. They're terrorists planning on destroying the peace, as declared by the new Viceroy of Area 11."

"I see," Isshin said simply.

"And you, doctor, have been aiding these terrorists. That makes you equally guilty in the eyes of the law," the soldier said raising his gun to Isshin's head.

He looked at the gun calmly, a flurry of thoughts rushing through his head. His family, he had promised to come back to them soon, when the conflict was all over. He had failed.

Closing his eyes, he whispered, "Masaki, I'm sorry."

* * *

Ryuken Ishida frowned again. He had already changed out of his clothes marked with the blood of soldiers, and was sitting alone in his office.

He had originally been aiding the military of Japan, but now that they had been labeled as terrorists, his medical aid came with the risk of having that label fall on his shoulders as well.

So, he had done the smart thing, and stopped aid immediately, only allowing Japanese civilians into his hospital and just in time. Britannian soldiers had arrived soon after, and only the sight of no Japanese military had saved his hospital from being destroyed.

A hesitant knock came on his door. Straightening his shoulders, Ryuken calmed his expression before saying, "Come in."

A small boy opened the door, looking apologetic for disturbing him. Refraining from sighing, Ryuken said, "I thought I told you to remain with your mother and grandfather, Uryu."

Uryu bowed his head, "Yes, I'm sorry father. But I—"

"But what, Uryu? There is no excuse to disobey a father's command," Ryuken coldly stated.

"I—I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Uryu said, staring down at his feet, "I haven't seen you in a couple of days, and those soldiers are everywhere. I—I was afraid."

"That is an irrational fear. There was only a small possibility that they would have shot the director of the only hospital in the close vicinity who isn't aiding terrorists. They need some cooperation with the remaining locals in order to regain some civil stability."

"Y- yes, I know."

"Then return to your mother. A child has no place in active hospital, and I'd rather you not be seen."

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry."

Uryu walked out, but before closing the door he looked up quickly, "I'm glad you're safe father."

The door was shut before he could respond.

With no one to see him, Ryuken's slouch and frown returned. The world around him was in chaos and there seemed to be no clear, logical route to solve the problem quickly.

Britannia was known for its strict rule and no doubt insurgents would prevent the newly announced Area 11 from evolving past a deprived colony.

Not only that, but the amount of deaths in the Japan was going to be like a magnet to both hollows and shinigami alike and the world could do without both.

That reminded him. Isshin Kurosaki. The man had called him several weeks ago explaining that he was leaving his family to go help with the rising number of wounded soldiers.

The idiotic man wouldn't have made the smart choice and surrendered to the fact that Japan was lost. He would have assisted any wounded who came to him which meant that the man was most likely dead. That left a wife and three children without a father.

"Fool," he muttered angrily.

He sighed again, breathing in and out until he became calm once more.

To make the best of this situation, he was going to have to pull every single card that he had available. With that thought, Ryuken picked up a pen and began to write, a plan forming in his head.

* * *

Kisuke Urahara looked out of the window of his newly found shop.

The human world had erupted into war around him. It looked like Japan wouldn't be such a calm place to lay out for the remainder of his banishment after all. He had already had soldiers search the building for any remaining Japanese soldiers twice.

Tessai Tsukabishi stood next to him with his arms crossed, "Lost souls are sprouting up everywhere, the Soul Society will have to send an entire Division for this one, if they can spare one at a time like this."

Kisuke nodded, "We'll have to shield the shop so that they don't sense us at all. It's a good thing that no one's left yet. Hachi's going to come in handy."

They both watched as a machine known as a knightmare passed in front of the shop, searching for any rebel forces.

"The inventions humans create these days," Kisuke said, morbidly curious, "How interesting."

* * *

_Tokyo Settlement_

A brown haired boy covered in soot sat dejectedly on the ground. He looked towards his friend, an angry black haired youth as he began to speak.

"I swear, I swear Suzaku so help me, I will one day obliterate Britannia!" *

**To be continued.**

**(*)Both passages taken directly from Code Geass's episode one, "The Day a New Demon was Born."**

**Author's notes:**

**There you go! Just another idea that was bouncing around in this head of mine! It feels great to finally get it all written down. ****So, please tell me what you think!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**StrictlySomething**


End file.
